


Рядом с ним

by MedWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 And the Echoes of Memory, F/M, Gen, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedWolf/pseuds/MedWolf
Summary: Начинается после финала 4-го сезона. Флинну ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО стоило подумать над этим планом подольше.





	Рядом с ним

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time on His Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616514) by [bellatemple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple). 



— Хорошо, — произнесла Ив, устраиваясь в шезлонге и поднимая свой бокал с фруктовым коктейлем в своеобразном тосте. — Дженкинс отвлекает Ника и эльфов.  
— Все еще отказываешься звать его Санта? — спросил Флинн.  
—  _Все еще_ отказываюсь звать его Сантой, — согласилась Ив. — Так что домик теперь официально только наш.  
— Даааа, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Флинн скатился со своего шезлонга и перебрался на лежак к Ив.  
— Время заняться делами.  
— Делами? — Флинн замер на пол пути. — Нет. Не-не-не-не. Никаких дел во время нашего связующего месяца!  
— Его так звать я тоже не буду, — отметила Ив, а затем схватила Флинна за губы (их фишка! Она запомнила!) и повернула его голову. — Нам _нужно_ разобраться с делами, потому что между освобождением Николь и ее попытками уничтожить Библиотеку нам попадались несколько весьма мощных артефактов, с которыми мы успешно разобрались. Нам будет нужно убедиться, что в этот раз все произойдет точно так же.  
Флинн вздохнул и вернулся на свой лежак.  
— Верно. Та статуя Фортуны.  
— Которая в данный момент даже не является статуей. Нам придется снова лишить ее удачи, чтобы удачи не лишился весь мир.  
— И печатная машинка Джеймса Дэсмонда Уилера. Будет забавно снова все это испытать.  
Ив улыбнулась.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — она сделала глоток из бокала. — Как думаешь, стоит рассказать остальным, как там все устроено или позволить им все выяснить самим?  
— Вероятно, нам лучше рассказывать, как можно меньше, — немного подумав, высказался Флинн. — Мы и так уже сваляли дурака с таймлайном, рассказав Николь о ее будущем и проведя церемонию связи раньше. Не хотелось бы изменять слишком многое…  
— Иначе у Дженкинса могут и не появится его друзья по ролевой, — согласилась Ив.  
— Да, именно! Было бы ужасно, если у Дженкинса не получится, подожди, ты только что сказала _друзья по ролевой_?  
— Я могу рассказать тебе детали, Библиотекарь, — произнесла Ив, — но это может изменить таймлайн.  
Флинн фыркнул и снова удобно устроился на лежаке.  
— Верно. Мы просто будем осторожны и постараемся свести изменения к минимуму. Это будет легко.  
— Абсолютно легко, — согласилась Ив.

***

Они ошибались.

***

—  _Окей_ , но я правда думаю, что нам не стоило упускать из вида артефакт, который мог бы _остановить разрушение всей экосистемы_ , — Флинн сунул руки в карманы, оценивая взглядом безжизненную пустошь, которая когда-то была Портленд. Каждое дерево в мире в одно мгновение просто умерло всего несколько недель назад, но человечество уже разделилось на несколько небольших кланов, состоящих из кровожадных выживших. Только бессмертных не затронула эта эпидемия.  
Не так он себе представлял свою вечность с Библиотекой.  
— Справедливости ради, — произнесла Ив, прикладывая руки ко лбу, — мы получили Нулевое семя _сразу после_ того, как ты покинул Библиотеку, и я думала, что это навсегда. Это было не то дело, о котором мне нравилось думать.  
—  _Тебе не нравилось думать, а мир теперь умирает!_  
— Простите, — произнес Дженкинс, и Библиотекарь подумал, что еще никогда он не слышал в голосе рыцаря столько раздражения. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы двое уже _сталкивались_ с подобным раньше?  
Ив и Флинн переглянулись. Флинну пришлось напомнить себе, что времени на посторонние мысли у них нет. Даже если эти мысли о том, как Ив удается выглядеть такой великолепной будучи испачканной в пыли и в наряде для сражения за воду.  
— Не… совсем _подобным_? — уклончиво ответила Ив.  
Дженкинс тяжело вздохнул.  
— Что вы двое натворили?  
— В нашу защиту, — произнес Флинн, — ты был мертв.  
— При всем уважении, сэр, — сказал Дженкинс сухим тоном, — если вы не найдете способа все это исправить, то я найду способ убить _вас_ обоих.  
Ив с Флинном снова переглянулись. Флинн ненадолго задумался оценила ли Ив с каким мастерством была изготовлена его бутоньерка из кусочков шин.  
— Тостер? — предложила Ив.  
— Тостер, — согласился Флинн.

***

— Подождите, не торопитесь, — Стоун перевел взгляд с Ив на Флинна. Флинн обнадеживающе ему улыбнулся. — Вы хотите, чтобы меня превратили во _что_?  
— Не превратили, — успокаивающе сказал Флинн. — Скорее временно… — он замахал руками, в поисках подходящего слова и оглянулся на Ив, ища помощи.  
— Поглотили? — предложила она.  
— Поглотили, — согласился Флинн. — Временно.  
—  _Дерево_ , — уточнил Стоун.  
— Да! — Флинн широко раскрыл руки. — Видишь? Он все понял.  
—  _Зачем_?  
— Затем, что, — начала Ив, — если ты не будешь говорить от имени дерева, ДОСА его срежет, в попытке остановить…  
— Поглощение, — подсказал Флинн.  
— Поглощение других людей, находящихся рядом.  
— Деревьям нужен представитель, — убеждал Флинн. — Быть представителем — великая честь!  
Стоун не выглядел убежденным.  
— Тогда сам им становись!  
— Флинн не может, — ответила Ив. — Он не говорит на 64 диалектах.  
— Только на 32, — подтвердил Флинн.  
— Поэтому ты именно тот, кто нужен деревьям, — произнесла Ив.  
— Как вы двое обо всем этом вообще узнали?! — возмутился Стоун.  
Ив с Флинном переглянулись. Флинн задвинул образ Ив, прикрытый листьями только в стратегически важных местах, подальше на какое-то более подходящее время. Например, когда Стоун не будет стоять в трех шагах от него.  
— Тебе просто нужно нам довериться, — наконец произнесла Ив.  
Стоун скрестил руки на груди, выглядя при этом очень встревоженным.

***

— Должен был быть другой способ сделать все это, не включающий в себя накачивания Стоуна зельем и оставление его в Дьявольском лесу, — сказала Ив, прижимая Нулевое семя ближе к груди.  
— И рискнуть поджарить всю планету на медленном огне? — иронизировал Флинн. Он проигнорировал неодобрительный взгляд Стоуна-дерева и внимательно по кругу осмотрел Дерево Праотца. — Так… как вы его в прошлый раз вытащили?

***

— Ладушки, — вздохнул Флинн, падая на кровать. — Итак, хорошие новости: смерть миру не угрожает, и Кассандра все же решила посетить город с зашкаливающей безопасностью, так что освобождение феи прошло по расписанию.  
— Она так решила, потому что была безумно расстроена тем, что Стоун все еще дерево, — отметила Ив.  
— Он _сам выбрал_ остаться!  
— После того, как ты накачал его зельями.  
—  _Планета поджарится на медленном огне._  
— Теперь Кассандра хочет остаться в Огайо вместе с женщиной, с которой она там познакомилась, а нам все еще предстоит остановить призраков Гражданской войны от убийства целого города. Но мы не сможем, потому что без Стоуна или Кассандры не найдется никакого другого брата, в котором мы 100% не были уверены, что он не застрелит Изекиля…  
— Я бы _никогда_ не застрелил Изекиля.  
-…и которого бы не застрелил Изекиль, даже _не_ будучи одержимым, потому что из-за него все его друзья ушли.  
Флинн вздохнул.  
-Мда, ну и переплет. Кстати, ты не замечала, что Дженкинс ведет себя довольно странно? Он назвал меня «mi hermano»[1]. И даже в акцент правильно не попал.  
— О Боже, Джефф, — Ив села рядом с Флином и схватилась за голову. — Я совершенно забыла о Джеффе, — она резко вскинула голову. — И Асмодей!  
— Нам совершенно точно не нужно беспокоится об Асмодее, — отмахнулся Флинн. — Мерлин запер его в книге давным-давно.

***

Флинн вытащил паутину из своих зубов и осмотрел беспорядок, в который Джефф превратил Библиотеку.  
— Ладно, — произнес он, и, когда они переглянулись с Ив, он почти не восхищался тем, как ее волосы обрамляли ее лицо, когда они были настолько растрепаны. Они и правда слишком сильно накосячили в этом таймлайне. — Тостер?  
—  _Тостер_ , — кинула Ив.

***

— Хорошо, — произнес Флинн. Это была их… одиннадцатая? восемнадцатая? попытка все исправить. Изекиль находился на попечении общества анонимных игроманов, после того, как Ив забыла включить его в план по разрушению проклятия неудачи Фортуны. Кассандру утянул с собой в прошлое Амброуз Гетик, благодаря Флинну и его творческим попыткам спасти его собственного героя. И после того, как двое ребят ушли, Стоун предпочел остаться в дереве, чем быть человеком. _Опять._  — Кажется я понял.  
— Я больше не могу, — начала умолять его Ив. — Флинн, пожалуйста. Мне пришлось потерять их уже слишком много раз. И конец мира наступил по шести разным сценариям! Мне больно говорить это, но…  
— Не…  
-…может быть нам нужно…  
— Мы _все_ нужны Библиотеке, Ив, мы доказали это! Не единожды!  
-…минимизировать потери, — наконец закончила Ив и замолчала. — Может… может быть мы не сможем спасти всех. Может быть нам нужно выбрать между Дженкинсом и Библиотекой, и… и всеми нашими друзьями.  
Ив с Флинном переглянулись. И Флинн понял насколько сильно Ив постарела с их связующего месяца. В ее светлых волосах начала проглядывать седина, а военная выправка сменилась легкой сгорбленностью.  
— Мы теперь бессмертные, Флинн. Это значит, что нам _придется_ сказать им прощай в конце концов. Что бы мы не делали, рано или поздно, Кассандре, Изекилю и Стоуну придется умереть на наших глазах. Может быть так лучше. Если они все просто… уйдут.  
— О, Ив, — Флинн мягко прижал руки к ее щекам. — Ты же их Хранитель, Ив. Ты не можешь отказаться от них.  
— Я _твой_ Хранитель, Флинн.  
— Нет, — Флинн покачал головой. — Ты мой партнер. Навечно. И ничего другого мне и не надо. Но ты всегда была _их_ Хранителем.  
Ив покачала головой. В ее голубых глазах блестели слезы.  
— Не думаю, что смогу им быть, Флинн. Не думаю, что я справлюсь.  
Флинн нежно поцеловал ее, вытирая слезы большим пальцем.  
-Шшш. Хорошо. Все нормально. Я не заставлю тебя делать это снова.  
Она крепко обняла его и, всхлипывая, уткнулась ему в грудь. Как только Ив выплакалась и заснула (им больше не нужно было спать, но сон все равно оставался одним из самых лучших лекарств, и во всяком случае от привычек смертного трудно избавится), он выскользнул из постели и отправился на поиски Тостера Альбукерки.

***

— Знаешь, за последние 500 лет я делала много странных вещей, — задумчиво произнесла Николь. — Но помогать Библиотекарю подстроить собственное похищение это определенно что-то новенькое, — она наклонилась поближе к зачарованному зеркалу, в которое они с Флинном наблюдали, как Ив читает письмо с «отставкой» Флинна. — приходилось устраивать подобное для нескольких принцесс и однажды даже для одной голливудской звезды, но с Библиотекарем это впервые.  
— Шшш, — шикнул на нее Флинн. В зеркале Ив собирала всех остальных, выражение лица у нее было мрачным и решительным. — Я хочу это услышать.  
— Флинн… ушел, — повторил Стоун, на его лице читался явный шок. — Как это?  
— Но он не может уйти, — запротестовала Кассандра. — Он же связан с Библиотекой!  
— Шарлин тоже была связана, — сказал Изекиль. — И она сбежала, целый год тусила в поисках приключений.  
— Так, подождите, — Кассандра нахмурилась, уставившись в пространство, явно желая воспользоваться своим даром, хотя проблема не имела математического решения. — Даррингтон Даре сказал, что может быть лишь один Библиотекарь. Но Джадсон же был Библиотекарем столетиями. Включая тот момент, когда жил Даре.  
— И что? — спросил Стоун. — Флинн ушел в отпуск до тех пор, пока мы не решим, кто из нас должен стать тем самым «единственным»? Кто так вообще поступает?  
— Серьезно? — произнес Изекиль. — В смысле что, не такой уж это и сложный выбор. Очевидно же, что единственный истинный Библиотекарь тут я.  
Трое Библиотекарей начали спорить, пока Ив не призвала к порядку. Книга вырезок отправила их на дело в лагерь по тимбилдингу, и они со всем там разберутся, черт возьми, и научатся, как снова быть единой командой!  
Флинн продолжал наблюдать, как его товарищи пошли собирать сумки, все еще споря о том, кто должен быть «истинным Библиотекарем». Ответ был — все трое, конечно же. Он все время знал, что Даррингтон ошибался. Но было важно, чтобы каждый из них выяснил это сам. Флинн видел, как Ив аккуратно сложила записку, которую он попросил Николь подделать, чтобы события этого таймлайна были максимально похожи на исходные. И он наблюдал как Ив оглядывается, а затем прижимает свою ладонь к волшебному зеркалу.  
— Спасибо, — прошептала она. Флинн накрыл ее руку своей, по свою сторону зеркала, но по-прежнему оставаясь невидимым. У него было несколько жизней, чтобы отточить этот навык до совершенства. И все же, он представил, как они снова смотрят другу на друга, заглядывая в самую душу.  
— В этот раз мы никого не потеряем, — тихо произнес он. — Обещаю. 


End file.
